


end

by orphan_account



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, Vore, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kurama accepts his fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	end

**Author's Note:**

> IM GROSS!!!!!! IM SO GROSS IM SO SORRY

“M-Minamisawa, please…”

Kurama squirmed in his former teammate’s grip. The other had visited him seemingly on a whim, and Kurama was delighted to see him until Minamisawa gave him something that made him shrink. Now an inch tall and nearly being crushed in the other’s grip, he wondered where he went wrong.

“Minamisawa, come on, let go of me!!” Kurama exclaimed, trying to wiggle his way out of Minamisawa’s hand. The other didn’t respond, all he did was tighten his grip and lift the smaller boy up above him, opening his mouth and starting to lower the blue boy towards his gaping maw.

Kurama went into a fit of panic, trying to get away from the mouth he was being lowered towards. He couldn’t do anything, however. If he told Minamisawa to let go of him, he’d be dropped into his mouth and surely eaten. But if he didn’t do anything to get away, he’d meet that same fate. Warm breath enveloped him as he was lowered closer, just wincing at the heat and hoping Minamisawa would be merciful, essentially giving up at this point.

He thought he had surrendered, but his assumption was far from the truth. Dropping him in, Minamisawa turned him every which way in his mouth, trying to get a good taste. Kurama scrambled to get away from the throat, trying to grip onto his tongue and pull his way up, but Minamisawa just pressed him to the roof of his mouth, the other letting out a choked gasp. After a bit, Minamisawa, satisfied with Kurama’s taste, swallowed, sending Kurama on the tight and uncomfortable trip down his throat.

He couldn’t do much on the trip down, only squirm and try to pull his way up. Minamisawa grumbled a bit, swallowing again. Kurama was surprisingly hard to swallow. He didn’t have a water bottle, unfortunately, so he just had to keep swallowing and hope for the best.

He swallowed one last time and Kurama shot down into his stomach, the tiny boy hitting the acids in his stomach with a quiet splash. He stood up, wading through the stinging acids and heading for a more shallow end of the stomach, beating on the walls of the organ with tiny fists.

“M-Minamisawa, let me out!” He yelled, only gaining a chuckle out of the taller boy. He sighed contently, a hand on his stomach, listening to the blue boy’s muffled cries.

Kurama soon collapsed back into the acids, just staring blankly up. The acids stung at him, but he didn’t care, he found himself too weak to stand back up. He eventually passed out from lack of oxygen, knowing he had no way to escape his fate.


End file.
